A New Light
by Tasha9315
Summary: This is a fanfic about how Harry gradually starts falling in love with Hermione. It starts with him starting to see Hermione in a new light after he receives a gift from her on his Birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I imagined Harry would start developing feelings for Hermione as more than a friend (in my fanfiction). It only highlights the events that gradually builds Harry's feelings for Hermione. The scene in this chapter happened in canon but this is my fanfic addition to it. I decided to make it a full story instead of just a one shot due to having 8 followers and a positive review to expand.**

Harry had received 3 Birthday presents on his 13th Birthday. He had unwrapped Ron's Pocket Sneakoscope and Hagrid's Monster Book which he had just finished battling. He loved Hagrid, but Hagrid sometimes had very bizarre ideas as to what was considered safe and dangerous.

His last gift was from Hermione. It was really heavy. Knowing Hermione, Harry was sure it was a large book of difficult spells. But he was pleasantly surprised. His heart gave a huge excited leap when he saw a sleek leather case stamped with the words "Broomstick Servicing Kit" in silver. "Wow Hermione" Harry thought to himself.

The kit came with all sorts of items to service his broom that Harry couldn't wait to use on his favorite possession, his Nimbus 2000. Harry was amazed by the gift from his bestfriend. But it also got him thinking. He had misjudged Hermione. He was pretty sure the gift was a book as he had only known Hermione to be a brainy bookworm. But, she really did know him. This gave Harry a warm feeling over Hermione.

Harry had always admired Hermione for being smart but he had never seen her beyond that. She was slowly proving to be more than just a brainy bookworm who was by the book when it came to following the rules. Even last year, she was willing to let loose and bend the rules to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry also remembered the warm, fuzzy feeling he had when she gave him the very first hug he ever remembered at the end of his first year and how lost he felt when she was petrified during their second year.

Harry was starting to see Hermione in a new light. "You really are something special Hermione" Harry said softly, reminiscing about his friend. This made him smile to himself and blush. But then he caught himself. "Am I staring to fancy Hermione?" he asked himself. "No, she's one of your bestfriends. You're just having a new appreciation for the wonderful person and friend that she is. It doesn't mean you fancy her as more than a friend," Harry quickly told himself and brushed those feelings off. Nevertheless, he made a mental note to get Hermione something special for her upcoming Birthday.

 **This is my first attempt at a Harry/Hermione fanfic. Please review. And let me know if I should change anything about my style of writing. Thank you!**

 **For a Next Generation story on Harry and Hermione's kids, please check out my fanfic, Harry Potter and the Perfect Child.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ended up spending the last few weeks of the summer before his 3rd year at Hogwarts at Diagon Alley after he accidentally blew up his Uncle Vernon's sister, Aunt Marge. Aside from his school things, he decided to find the special Birthday gift for Hermione that he had resolved to get after receiving her gift. He found it and didn't mind splurging the extra bucks on the expensive gift for her.

Shortly before the school year began, The Weasleys and Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley. That night, Harry found Hermione taking a walk outside by herself. He decided it was the right time to give her his gift as he wanted to do it privately. "Hermione, what are you doing, taking a walk outside all by yourself in the dark with a serial killer on the loose?" Harry teased with a smirk. "Well, that's rich coming from someone who ran away in the dark under the same circumstances," Hermione teased back with a laugh.

"I got you something for your Birthday," he handed her a package sheepishly. "But Harry, it isn't my Birthday yet," said Hermione. "Consider it an advanced Birthday gift like Crookshanks from your parents," Harry shrugged. "Thank you Harry," said Hermione with a laugh as she took the package and both friends sat down on the bench. She opened the package to find a velvet box with a necklace inside of it. The necklace was a beautiful mixture of gold and white gold and its locket was a 'H' shaped letter that stood for her name.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful, but you didn't have to," said Hermione, overwhelmed and touched. "Why not? It's what friends do. You got me a great gift for my Birthday," said Harry. This made Hermione blush even more. "Thank you so much Harry. It's lovely," Hermione gave Harry a hug. Harry blushed. He liked being hugged by Hermione. It usually gave him a feeling of warmth. But in a friendly way, he would tell himself. "We should get inside before Mrs. Weasley tells us off for being outside this late at night," said Hermione after she pulled away. " Yeah, we should," Harry agreed as he took Hermione's hand and led her back inside.

 **I know this chapter might be a little cheesy and might not even be that important. But I felt it was necessary to include Harry's gift due to him resolving to get one last chapter. Please review. If it's no good, I'll stop at this chapter and make the story just a shot one about the gifts. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt that these 2 moments were necessary for building Harry's feelings for Hermione. I gave these moments my own touch to build Harry/Hermione.**

 **I know that I keep making skips but I'm sure everyone has read the books or watched the films, so you know what happens in between. These are just moments to build up Harry/Hermione. The rest presumably follows cannon except for the main 2 cannon couples.**

 **A year later**

Harry was in his 4th year at Hogwarts. He was in the tent, about to battle a dragon for the First Task of the Triwizard Competition. He had practiced the summoning charm various times in order to summon his Firebolt. Hermione had helped him with this and he really appreciated it. He also greatly appreciated that she was the only student who knew him well enough to believe that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Even his bestfriend Ron, was a prick about the situation and doubted him. "What would I do without her" he wondered.

"Harry!" he heard a whisper from the other side of the tent. He recognized the voice as Hermione's. Somehow, her presence calmed him. He moved closer to the tent. "Is that you?" asked Hermione. "Yeah" he answered. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm ok" Harry said as convincingly as he could, but he was a nervous wreck. "The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to…." Hermione began. "Battle a dragon," Harry finished for her. "Yeah," Hermione agreed but it was too much for much her. She flung herself on him. He hugged her back. As he felt the warmth of her hug, he felt like holding on to her longer. Maybe it was because he was about to battle a dragon, but the hug gave him great comfort that he didn't feel like letting go. For a moment, all his worries and fears about having to battle a dragon seemed to vanish.

There was flash of light and Harry and Hermione pulled away. "Ah, young love" said Rita Skeeter, whose photographer had taken Harry and Hermione's picture. After being sent out of the tent by the champions, Dumbledore entered with Barty Crouch and it was game time. Hermione had to leave the tent. As Hemione was leaving, she looked back at Harry. Harry and Hermione stared at each other one last time, with her giving him a look that was worried and sympathetic, but reassuring at the same time. Harry gave her the most reassuring look that he could muster as not to have her worry. But a thought hit him. What if this was last time he ever saw her and he died battling the dragon. That thought was too depressing for him. "But why does the thought of not seeing her again and her hug affect me that much?" he asked himself. "Because she's your friend that you really care about. These feelings are completely platonic. You fancy Cho," he convinced himself.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve night and Hogwarts was having a Yuleball in honor of the Triwizard tournament. Harry who was turned down by Cho Chang, had settled for going with Parvathi Patil. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron who he made up with after the first task. "She's probably in her room, crying because no one asked her. I would have taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody rude" said Ron. "But she said that someone had already asked her," Harry pointed out. "Obviously she lied," said Ron. "Harry, look," Parvathi pointed him to the stairs that descended to the ballroom.

It was Hermione, but she looked quite different. She looked absolutely stunning. She was dressed in a gorgeous ball gown, her bushy hair was sleek and no longer bushy and she was wearing makeup. Harry found himself in a trance looking at her and thought he even felt his heart skip a beat. How had he never realized how beautiful she was? It's not that he didn't think she was beautiful before, but he never really gave much thought to her looks as she was just his friend. He felt a pang of annoyance when he saw Viktor Krum taking Hermione's arm as her date. "You only feel this way because she's your friend and you're protective that she's with an older guy who's also your competition in the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione's your friend. Just because you find her attractive, it doesn't mean you fancy her. What you feel for Cho Chang is fancying," Harry convinced himself. But at this point, he wasn't so sure anymore.

 **Please review. I promise to have more original moments in the next chapters (like in chapter 2) rather than just tweaking moments from the books/films. There should be only 2 more chapters left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 more moments that build up Harry/Hermione**

Harry was now in his 5th year. Dumbledore's Army was having one of their usual meetings to be trained by Harry in DADA. Harry walked around the room, guiding the members with their patronus charms. He saw Hermione looking dejected and worried. So far, she had only managed to produce an incorpeal patronus and she looked in despair at her Incorpeal Patronus. Harry grinned. It was typical Hermione to want to be perfect at everything. Part of him admired her for it.

"Harry, I'm rubbish at this," Hermione said dejectedly when Harry came to her. Harry didn't like seeing Hermione dejected. "Hermione, you're not rubbish at anything," said Harry. "Except maybe Quiditch and Divination," he added teasingly. She pretended to give him an annoyed look but smiled nevertheless. "Hermione, you're brilliant," said Harry as they both blushed. "I mean, you're brilliant at almost everything you do. You don't' have to be perfect at everything. No one's perfect but you're as close to perfect as anyone could possibly be," said Harry. "I've always been too much of a perfectionist haven't I," said Hermione. "Yeah," Harry admitted with a grin.

"You're Hermione Granger. There's no spell that you can't handle," said Harry as he lightly clutched both her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "The Patronus Charm is difficult and takes time to get right. I took months to get it right. I am positive that you will produce a Corpeal Patronus in no time," said Harry. "You really think so?" she asked, her beautiful brown eyes staring hopefully at him. "I know it," said Harry confidently as he guided her through the spell again.

After 2 more tries, she finally produced a Corpeal Patronus. "I did it!" she excitedly gave him a fleeting hug, as he tried not to blush. "See, I knew you could do it," said Harry. "I had the best teacher. I couldn't have done it without you," said Hermione. "There are a lot of things I couldn't have done without you," said Harry as they gazed at each other. In a moment of subconscious obliviousness, they inched towards each other, not taking their eyes off each other. Just as they were inching towards each other, "Harry, could I have some help here?" asked Neville Longbottom who was a few feet away and oblivious to the moment he had interrupted. This brought them out of their subconscious obliviousness and the moment was gone.

* * *

"So Cho and you broke up?" asked Ron. "That's right. We weren't good together anyways," said Harry who couldn't help looking at Hermione as he said this. "After she defended that sneak, Marietta and made Hermione look like the guilty one for her charm, that was the last straw," said Harry. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. The charm I cast on the sign-up sheet might have been a bit much. I didn't expect it to break Cho and you up," said Hermione regretfully. This made Harry feel bad. It was true that Cho insulting Hermione and her charm was the last straw that ended his relationship with Cho. But he couldn't take Hermione blaming herself for the breakup, especially when she didn't do anything wrong in his eyes.

"Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about," said Harry as he put an arm around her. "I think the your charm was brilliant. Marietta deserved what she got for snitching," said Harry. "That's right Hermione. That …. (Ron used a really bad word that made Hermione say 'Ron' and Harry snigger) deserved it," said Ron. "Besides," Harry clutched both Hermione's palms in his. "Cho and I weren't working anyways, regardless of what happened with Marietta," said Harry as he gave her palms that were clutched in his, a playful shake.

 **Please review. I promise that this is the last build up chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter.**

 **For this fanfic, I was kind of going for moments that could gradually have lead to Harry falling for Hermione that could have been slipped into cannon events. I'm not sure if I succeeded.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The final chapter. I like it. But I hope everyone else finds it good. I classified it as K as I didn't write anything that should be classified otherwise as far as I know (I'm not so sure about classifications). But if this chapter should be classified K+ instead, please let me know.**

Harry was now in his 6th year. It was late night in the common room. Everyone had gone to bed except Harry who was sitting in one of the common room sofas, preoccupied with his thoughts. "Harry, what are you doing up so late," asked Hermione. "Oh, I ummm….I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" asked Harry. "I couldn't sleep either, so I came down for a little bit of reading," said Hermione. "Harry, please tell me what's wrong," asked Hermione, concerned as she sat beside him and took one of his palms in hers. "Hermione, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really," Harry lied.

"Harry, I realize that sometimes you want to be left alone and you're going through something difficult that noone can fully understand. But, this whole summer, you've been shutting everyone out. You need to realize that you're not alone. You can tell me anything," Hermione coaxed. Harry looked at her beautiful brown eyes full of concern. He would do anything to remove the worry from those eyes. "Harry!" Hermione gently squeezed his shoulder, with an almost pleading look.

"You were right," said Harry, beginning to open up. "About what?" asked Hermione. About everything, Harry thought. "About Sirius," he answered. "You were right about my dream being a trap, but I was too arrogant to listen to you. If I had just listened to you, Sirius would still be alive," said Harry, full of regret. "Harry, it's not ….." Hermione began but Harry cut her off. "Don't tell me it's not my fault, Hermione. It is my fault," said Harry. "Harry, you could easily have been right. You were right about your dream with Mr. Weasley. You did the right thing if you consider that there was a possibility your dream was true. You did check if Sirius was at home first and we only went to the ministry after Kreacher lied to you," said Hermione.

Harry considered this and it sort of made him feel less guilty, but even angrier at that dreadful Kreacher. He didn't tell Hermione this, considering her sympathy for house elves. "You did what anyone in your situation would have done," added Hermione. "Except for you. You knew it was trap," said Harry. "Harry, I care about Sirius but it was easier for me to be more logical and practical as I was not as attached to him as you. In your case, Sirius was like a 2nd father to you. Your thinking in that situation was bound to be more emotional based," said Hermione. Harry pondered on this. Now that he thought about it, Hermione had a point. Part of him would always feel guilty about Sirius' death, but he now felt less guilty and like a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks Hermione," he gave her a weak smile that she returned with one of her own. "Hermione, I never apologized for being a completely prick last year, who constantly took out my anger against you and Ron and probably several others for things that were neither of your faults," said Harry. "And I never thanked you enough for starting Dumbledore Army which was probably my sole purpose of getting through last year, and for arranging the Quibbler article that finally got people to start believing me," Harry said appreciatively. "I appreciate how much you believed in me and it's admirable how Hermione Granger opposed authority when it was against what she believed," Harry smile admiringly. "Harry, it's …," Hermione began was cut off by Harry wrapping his arms around her in a hug. It was the first time Harry initiated one of their hugs, and this took them both by surprise.

"Thank you Hermione," said Harry, with Hermione still in his arms. Harry could no longer ignore the emotions he felt whenever he hugged Hermione. Aside from the usual warmth, he also felt much better than he been since Sirius' death. All his worries seemed far away with her in his arms. He took in her rose scent and stroked her hair which now curled beautifully at the bottom and was not as bushy after being styled at a muggle saloon. The hug lasted for a good 10 minutes before they let go.

"Harry, I'll be off to bed to now," said Hermione with a slight confusion. Harry watched Hermione walk away until she was out of sight and in her dorm room. Harry tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about nothing but Hermione. He finally realized his feelings for Hermione were not platonic. He spent an hour considering why he should fancy Hermione. He spent the next hour considering why he shouldn't fancy Hermione. By the third hour, he realized he didn't just fancy Hermione. He was in love with her.

* * *

The next day, Harry confided in Ron in their dorm room. "Look, mate, if you're in love with Hermione, you should just tell her," said Ron. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" asked Harry. "I'm pretty sure she does, especially by the way she looks at you. Even if she doesn't, she definitely loves you as a friend and she's not gonna break your friendship because of your feelings. The worst that would happen is you both still remaining friends," said Ron. "What if we start dating and it doesn't work out? I don't want lose Hermione as a friend too," said Harry. "You said you can never feel as strongly for another girl the way you feel about Hermione, didn't you?" asked Ron. "Well yeah," said Harry.

"You'll never know until you take the leap of faith and try. If you don't, you'll spend your whole life wondering 'what if'," said Ron. "I suppose you're right," Harry agreed. "And you want to make your move before that prick, Cormac McLaggen makes his move," said Ron. Harry groaned in annoyance at the thought of Cormac McLaggen. Only Harry knew how much self-control it took for him to refrain from hexing the prat, everytime, he goggled at Hermione. "Alright, I'll tell Hermione how I feel if you ask Luna who you've fancying for months, out," said Harry. "Deal," said Ron and the bestfriends shook on it.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting by the lake, watching the sunset, something Harry had requested as he planned on confessing his feelings. He tried to calm his nerves. "You're a Gryffindor, Harry" he told himself. "Hermione, I have a confession to make," said Harry, finding his courage. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I'm in love with you," said Harry, mustering his full boldness. Hermione looked stunned by this, but to Harry's slight relieve, she didn't look unpleasantly stunned or disgusted.

"You love me?" Hermione asked, still stunned. "Of course I do. How could I not be in love with someone as wonderful as you are?" said Harry heartily. Hermione blushed with a slight smile. "I've tried convincing myself for years, that my feelings were platonic. But I can't anymore. I'm in love with you," said Harry, gazing at her, with sincerity in his eyes. Hermione gazed back at him. "But if you don't feel the same way, I ….," Harry began, but Hermione put a hand on his mouth. "Harry, I've been in love with you for years," Hermione confessed back.

Harry relaxed for the first time and was elated when her words sunk in. "But why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Harry. "Well, in our third year, we were still too young and I told myself myself my feelings were platonic. Our fourth year, I was hoping you'd ask me to Yuleball but you fancied Cho and I agreed to go with Krum. Our fifth year, you were with Cho and now here we are," said Hermione ruefully. Harry felt a pang of guilt. He had asked Hermione for advice on Cho, when she secretly harbored feelings for him.

Harry held her hand. "Hermione, I ….," said Harry as he gently caressed her cheek with his other hand and brushed the lose her hair off her face. But there was nothing left to say as they gazed at each other longingly. He gently pulled her towards him and softy pressed his lips on hers. They were still holding hands but his free hand was cupped on her face, while her free hand was on his shoulder. It was probably the most wonderful feeling he ever had. He felt his heart skip a beat and every good feeling evoked in him. The kiss got more passionate as her hand crept up his neck, and his hand moved to her back. He took in her rose scent which extended to her hair as he stroked her hair. He moved his hand down her back and slightly tightened his grip on her back. Kissing Hermione was much better than kissing Cho, and not just because she was a better kisser, but because what he felt for Hermione was much stronger and deeper.

After a few minutes, Harry playfully bit Hermione's upper lip before they pulled apart and gently pressed their foreheads together as they both giggled. Harry and Hermione walked back to their Common Room, hand in hand, both still feeling giddy after what had transpired. Both had grins on their faces. Grins that didn't wear off even when they ran into their least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. "Potter. Granger. What are you 2 doing out this late?" asked Snape. Even Snape couldn't ruin their good moods. "We're in love," they chimed happily, still holding hands. They didn't care if it was Snape. They were on cloud nice and would proclaim their love to anyone. "How fascinating," said Snape, sarcastically.

"You both get detention and 10 points off Gryffindor for being out after hours. Now, get back to your Common Rooms before I reconsider my leniency," said Snape. Harry and Hermione were too happy to care. In the Common Room, as they were about part ways to enter their dorms, Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and gently pulled her closer. "Good night," said Harry, still dizzy from their kiss. "Good night," said Hermione smiling bashfully. The kissed briefly, one last time before they parted and headed to their respective Common Rooms, both blushing furiously with big smiles on their faces. They didn't know what the future held, but they knew they couldn't imagine their futures without each other.

 **=the end=**

 **Please review. I hope the kissing scene is fine. I've never written a detailed kissing scene before.**


End file.
